Diamonds and Arrows
by ForeverKitty
Summary: Agent Kira Adrian, my OC, joins the Avengers. Kind of a prequel/companion piece to my Rules in the Avengers story, but you don't have to read that to understand this. Hawkeye/OC or Clint/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: While it's on my Christmas list, I do not own the Avengers.**

**So this is a companion piece to my Rules in the Avengers fanfic. When I asked my readers if they would like me to write a prequel with Kira and Clint. A couple people said yes, so here it is!**

My phone goes off. I'm about to turn into diamond and smash it for even THINKING about waking me up at 4: 15 a.m, but then I remember that I actually like my phone.

I pick it up. "Kira here. "

"Adrian, you need to come in immediately. " Agent Coulson says on the other end.

"Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me right? Give me one good reason why I should come into S.H.I.E.L.D at 4: 15 in the fucking morning!"

"Kira. Barton's been compromised."

"I'll-I'll be right there."

Hmmmm. Ya know, I should probably tell you who I am before I get too much into the crazy stuff that is my life.

My name is Kira Adrian. I'm 25. Oh, and I work for a secret government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. Stands for Strategic Homeland Investigation Espionage and Logistics Division. Yeah, it's a mouthful. I know.

Oh, and did I mention the superpowers?

I can turn myself into diamond. Like, my entire body becomes comprised of pure diamond. Obviously, it gives me super-strength and invulnerability…all in all, fairly cool.

_Clint. Clint. Oh God, what the fudge happened to you?_

I get dressed in my S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and run to the Quinjet in my basement. Yes. I have a supersonic jet in my basement. Don't ask.

_Why Clint? Why couldn't it be me instead? Why, why, why?_

Clint Barton. Codename Hawkeye. And the only guy I've ever cared about…Unless you count my brother Michael and my father. But that's not important.

I fly up to the helicarrier and land the jet. I run up to my friend Natasha and say "Did you hear? What happened? Is their any way to get him back? Has Fury called a Code 57? Are you and I going to be able to try to get him back?"

"Fury hasn't called anything yet…But a code 57's probably coming up."

A Code 57 is when an agent as gone rogue and should be killed on sight.

She turns to the guys next to her "Doctor Bruce Banner and Captain Steve Rogers."

Uh…We're bringing Dr. Banner. Onto an aircraft. I feel like I should be concerned here, but what the hey. Captain Rogers on the other hand, I got no problem with. I was part of the S.H.I.E.L.D team that was there when he woke up. You should have seen Phil, he was like a fangirl, I swear to God. It was hilarious, and me and some of the other agents were thinking of videotaping him and using it as blackmail if we ever needed too. But we sadly decided against it.

We all walk into the main S.H.I.E.L.D area and my friend Maria Hill walks up to me. "You okay?" she asks, concerned. I swallow. Maria and Natasha are the only people who know about my major, major, major crush on Clint. I nod. Then…

**So? What did you think? I think I might make it a little longer than the movie, and just make some stuff up, so I can develop Clint and Kira's relationship a little more. Any villains in particular you guys want them to fight? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the Avengers.**

**Thanks so much for all the support I have gotten from all you guys so far. This one's for you EnyaandEathenyl! Thanks for the great idea!**

"Sir! We've found someone who's a seventy percent match-wait, no it's an eighty percent match!" someone on a computer shouts. Natasha turns to me and says "Let's go."

"To the Batmobile, Robin!" I shout.

On the Quinjet, it's just Natasha, me and Steve(Fury decided to make Bruce sit this one out.) and we're on our way to Berlin, Germany. Apparently something Loki needs to harness the Tesseract is their, and him and some of the people he's mind controlling(including Clint) are there already. Steve is thinking of strategy.

"Diamond, take out the rogue agent. Black Widow and I will handle Loki."

"Um…Actually, Steve I was thinking Kira would stay with us. I mean, we'll need everybody possible to take down Loki-I'm almost wishing Fury had let us bring Bruce with us. And if we get Loki, everyone he's mind controlling will probably get back to the way they were before. Well, that could be how it is, I'm just guessing." Natasha adds.

Steve looks at us a little weird, but then he says "I suppose that's true."

"Ready?" Tasha yells.

"Yeah!"

On the ground, Loki's about to shoot some old guy, but Steve jumps in front of him with the shield, so he doesn't get shot. "Well what are you people waiting for? Godot? Run!" I yell, and they all listen to me and take off. Smart. Steve and I both get into fighting stances.

"You know, the last time I saw a man putting himself above everybody else in Germany, we didn't get along." Steve yells.

Loki laughs. Then he turns to me. "So you're that one"

"What?" I shout.

"The one he keeps thinking about. You're very dangerous, you know. You keep making him fight back. You're every bit as attractive as the images in his head."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He laughs again. "The archer. The one you call Hawkeye."

Steve attacks him. I help where I can, and Steve and I actually seem to make a pretty good team. For a guy who's been frozen in ice for the past seventy years, he seems pretty cool.

Then a random repulsor blast comes out and hits Loki.

"Make a move, reindeer games."

Oh yeah, Tasha mentioned that Fury brought in Tony Stark. Oh, THIS should be fun.

Loki puts his hands up in surrender.

"Good move."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers and make no money off of this story…Though that would be pretty cool.**

**Sorry I couldn't put in the part where Thor and Tony have a fight, but Kira just pretty much stayed with Natasha for that…And writing that wasn't half as exciting as writing this scene was in my head.**

I walk into the prison room where we're keeping Loki. Oh, by the way, while you were gone(Geez what took you people so long to get back here?) Thor, Loki's brother, is now on our side. I'm kind of happy right now, we've got Loki, which means we'll have the Tesseract soon enough. He turns around and faces me.

"Well. So it's your turn to interrogate me now? Good, the company on this airship is rather dull." He says. I roll my eyes. " I'm here to ask you again. Where is the Tesseract?"

He laughs. "Oh Kira, darling. Look at you." He says. "Your talents are wasted here, darling. You know that, don't you?"

"Where. Is. The. Tesseract. Tell. Me. Now."

He shakes his head again. "Waste. Such a waste. You're strong, intelligent and beautiful, and you are here. You could be a ruler, Kira, and yet you fight for the same species of which you have killed so many."

I shrug. " I don't want to be a ruler. You'd have to deal with everybody's problems and that's not my style. "

"You could be stronger, Kira. You could be with me. Join me, and I can give you everything. Everything. Jewels and clothes and the life every human girl dreams of."

"I spoke French at age 7, German at age 12, and turned into the hardest material on Earth at age 13. I am not a regular human girl. Heck, I'm a mutant, I'm not even human."

"You're different, Kira. So am I. I am far stronger then any of those weeklings you consider Gods. I am far greater, better-I-

"Little full of ourselves, aren't we?"

He smiles again. A creepy smile. "You pretend to be above me, Kira."

"I am above you. Simple as that."

"Really? You consider yourself a good person?"

"Let's not go that far. But as of yet, I have not tried to enslave the human race."

"Let me ask you a question, Kira. What makes you so different from me? You consider yourself a good person. How many times have you pulled the trigger? How many times have you created widows, orphans, mothers who would never see their children again?"

"Any of those widows, orphans and mothers without children I created were terrorists. And connected to even worse terrorists. "

He shakes his head again. " And still. A better person then you would not have been able to shoot the weapon, to choke, to squeeze the throat until the life ebbed away-

"If you're trying to get me to join you you need to work on your sales pitch."

"I am trying to explain to you, Kira. You only put the gun down once, and that was because _he_ told you to."

_Natasha._

"You think I don't know, Kira? You wanted to murder the woman you now count as a friend. You didn't trust her until she saved your life. You were jealous. You hated her, you were angry at Clint for blowing the mission, you were angry at Fury for letting her in so easily, you were angry at yourself for acting so horribly. Given half a chance, you would have killed Natasha Romanoff in cold blood."

I whirl around. "And she would have done the same for me. You don't understand it, Loki. She's my friend. Like my sister. Heck, I'd trade her for Michael any day. We get it. We get that we used to hate each other but don't any more. You don't understand anything about humans, Loki and especially not human girls. You think you're some kind of savior, but you're just like any other man on the street."

"Oh Kira. If you would let me show you, I am _much_ more than what you see me as. Much, much more."

"I'm leaving. Rot in hell."

"I'll see you there, I suppose."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers, Kira would be in the story.**

I walk back into the lab where Tony and Bruce are working, only to see everyone trying to kill each other. Well, not literally. If everyone was really trying to kill each other, my money's on Tasha and Bruce. But they are fighting.

"You don't know what it's like to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you!" Steve is screaming at Tony.

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always another way out."

I roll my eyes. "Guys, in case you haven't noticed, we have bigger problems then your stupid arguing-

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?"

"Genius, billionare, playboy, philanthropist?"

"THAT DOES IT! Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds!" Steve screams.

Bruce is screaming his head of at Tasha and Fury while I am yelling at Thor for calling humans petty and tiny.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITHOUT YOU MAKING REMARKS ABOUT MY FREAKING HEIGHT!"

"Doctor Banner!" Tasha yells, suddenly making us all go quiet as we turn around to see what's going on. "Put down the spear!"

Bruce is holding Loki's scepter. "Bruce-put it down please-" I say.

"Sorry kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce says coldly as he puts the scepter back down.

Then the explosion happens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

Tasha, Bruce and I are all thrown down by the force of the explosion. Tasha's leg is pinned and I think I may have broken an arm. I really hope not. Bruce is freaking out…Oh holy mother of God I'm going to die here.

We both manage to get moving in time. Bruce Hulked out and we're running as fast as we can-Tasha's leg can't be broken cause she's running, and I hit something in diamond form and collapse it to at least attempt to slow the Hulk down (Uh…It didn't work.) so my arm can't be too bad. He catches up to us, and I'm really quite sure I'm going to die then and there when Thor comes in, saves us, and starts battling the Hulk. Tasha and I just sit there for a minute, high on adrenaline and the realization that that was probably the most life-threatening situation either of us have been in. Then Fury comes our comnlinks.

"The hostiles are near the third engine. Does anyone copy? I repeat, does anyone copy?"

"This is Adrian. I'm close to it." I take a deep breath and run. I get to the engine and I see Clint and some of the other people Loki's taken over. Then I attack.

I don't want to go into diamond form, I could hurt Clint and that's the last thing I want. But I'm definitely not at my best in this situation, and Clint is. He slams me to the floor and aims the bow at me. Well, this is a crappy way to die. Killed by the guy you have feelings for. Well, that's my life. Or the end of my life if you want to get technical.

Then I see it. He's fighting. He's holding it back, trying not to release it. Then comes the realization that this is about survival. He will kill me. Loki will win. Unless I hit harder. I turn into diamond form and slam my fist into his face. Ouch. He falls to the floor unconscious. I pick him up and carry him to the infirmary. Fury's going to want to talk to him.

Tony and Steve get the engine back up, so we're no longer in danger of crashing. Tasha helps me tie Clint up. Then Fury comes on the comn again.

"Coulson's down. The hostiles escaped."

Oh, no. No, no, no. God no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers, Kira would be in the story and I'd have a lot more money.**

I sit there watching him. He's struggling. Tasha's with Fury taking care of Coulson. Then he opens his eyes.

"Kira?"

"Clint? You okay?"

"What the hell is going on? Last thing I remember was-"

"Me hitting you really hard in the face? Yeah, that's what happened."

"Thanks." He said with a sad smile.

"Anytime."

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"How many agents-

"Don't, Clint. I'm not going to let you do that to yourself. "

"Fury will tell me."

"In case you haven't noticed by now, I am not Fury."

"Kira-I-I'm sorry." He whispers to me. "I could have hurt you. I could have killed you. I was about to kill you, and-

"You were fighting him. I saw it."

"Kira, I was about to murder you in cold blood. And you're sitting here like nothing happened of any importance."

"Cause nothing did happen of any importance! That was Loki, Clint. Not you. That wasn't you. This isn't anything we were ever prepared for, so don't act like you should have been ready for this! We weren't expecting this, it came as a shock to everybody, heck it came as a shock to Fury, and he's not shocked by anything. Now come on, " I say as I unbuckle the restraints keeping him tied to the table "Get ready. Loki's going to take over the world unless we stop him."

Steve walks in. " Kira do you know how to pilot one of those jet-things?"

Clint turns to him "I do."

"You got a suit?" Steve asks.

"Yeah."

"Then suit up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but Kira.**

We fly into New York City when we see Thor and Loki duking it out on the Stark Tower. Loki sends some kind of weird blast at us and takes out our wing. We manage to land the thing on the streets of New York City and run out in time to see the alien army coming down from the skies.

Obviously, we start fighting.

Usually I don't do anything like this. It's a new thing, standing in the middle of the street and punching aliens. Usually we do the stealth thing, going in and blowing it all up isn't exactly our style. But right now, I'm fighting a creepy alien army in the middle of New York City where anyone and everyone with a television or a computer could see me if they wanted too, and I don't care.

"Just like Budapest, right?" Tasha yells to Clint and me.

I laugh "This is exactly like Budapest!"

Clint shakes his head "You guys and I remember Budapest very differently!"

"That's cause you were drunk!" I shout at him.

"I was not drunk!"

"Yeah you were drunk." Tasha adds.

Steve and Thor join us, then Bruce randomly comes up on a motorcycle. "Anything I can do?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah." We all nod. Then Tony comes in on our comnlinks.

"Okay, guys, I'm bringing the party to you."

Then the giant alien spaceship thing comes around the corner chasing Tony.

Tasha and I exchange looks. "Um…I don't see how that's a party."

I shake my head. "Me neither."

Bruce starts walking towards the thing. "Doctor Banner?" I say. "Now would be a really, really good time to get angry."

"That's my secret, Kira." He replies. "I'm always angry."

Then he Hulks out and totally destroys the weird alien thing.

From there, things go pretty well actually. I will tell you now, playing catch with the Hulk using Chitauri soldiers as balls is pretty dang fun. And once you figure out how their guns work they start dropping like flies. Seriously, flies. Clint comes on over my comnlink.

"You okay Kira?"

"Yep. You?"

"These aliens are idiots."

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Kira-if we don't get out of this-

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT FLIRTING WE HAVE A NUKE COMING IN!" Tony screams.

WHAT?!

"Well what do we do?" I ask.

"No worries Sparkles. I know just where to put it."

Sparkles?

"Guys I can close it. I can close the portal." Tasha yells.

"One sec." Tony says as he flies into the thing.

"Close it!" Steve screams.

"Tasha close it!" I yell.

"Nat!" Clint shouts.

"RAAAAARRRRRR!" goes the Hulk.

The portal closes. The Chitauri soldiers all collapse.

We won.

**Okay, so next up I'm going to have some more Kira/Clint moments, they are probably going to get together soon. I will continue with this story, just probably not going to make a whole new one but keep working on this one. Next up, I would kind of like to bring in the Winter Soldier...What do you guys think?**

**~ForeverKitty**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Some Shwarma, some cleanup and some goodbyes later, Clint, Tasha and I are looking out at the bay surrounding NYC. We always come here after missions-Well, it used to be just Clint and I, but then we started bringing Tasha here too. We just drive out here and talk for a while.

"Well, that was crazy." Clint says as we all just sit there.

"I don't think crazy even begins to sum it up, " I say. "Right Tasha?"

She doesn't answer.

"Tasha?" I ask, turning to her-or, more specifically, where she was.

Another thing that's missing? Our car.

"She ditched us!" I yell "What the heck?"

"My car!" Clint yells "What did she do that for?"

Our phones both vibrate at once.

_Message from: Natasha Romanov_

_Yes, I ditched you. Yes, I took Clint's car. Yes, he still has the keys. Yes, we do learn how to hotwire things in the KGB. No, I am not coming back until you two finally confess to each other and the rest of us do not have to deal with the incredible amount of tension in the room whenever you two are in a ten-foot radius of each other. Goodbye._

I'm about to start saying several different curse words in several different languages when Clint kisses me.

I kiss him back.

For a little while, we're just holding each other when Tasha gets back "Come on! Fury called us, we have another mission."

Clint rolls his eyes. "Note to self," he whispers to me. "Tell Fury he has the absolute worst timing on the planet."

**End of Book 1.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As usual, if it isn't Kira I don't own it.**

**Book 2**

I am Kira Adrian.

I am standing in a room full of some of the most influential and powerful people in the world.

And I am bored out of my mind.

"Why can't something happen already?" I whisper to my friend Pepper Potts. I met her through Tony and I like her a lot, she's really nice. Could do much better than Tony Stark in my personal opinion, but that's just me.

Several S.H.I.E.L.D agents, including the Avengers, are here at a party to celebrate the fact that Korania and Rashamia, two countries that have been at war for generations, are finally signing a treaty because of the election of Rashamia's new leader. Rashamia used to be a crime country, but since their first-ever democratic election the new leader has made promises to take steps to abolish crime in Rashamia.

Slight problem, however.

Several people essential to the negotiations and the treaty have been getting notes saying that if they allowed this to happen, they would be killed. Yeah, just a tiny little problem…

Another friend of mine, Bruce Banner walks up behind me and says "So, you think this was just a hoax or what? Nobody's died, nothing's blown up and no villains have shown up."

I nod. "Yeah, usually they would have started to hold the building hostage by now. Nobody on our hit list in the crowd, nobody acting weird at all that I can see, so Fury must have gotten us all worked up about nothing. This might be one of his stupid drills."

My boyfriend, Clint Barton, walks over and joins us. "I really hope Fury hasn't done another one of those dumb drills. I freaking hate those. "

I nod. "Me too."

Bruce checks his watch. "Oh, it's 9:50. We need to check in. " We turn on our comnlinks and go.

"Banner checking in."

"Adrian checking in."

"Barton checking in."

" Rogers checking in."

"Stark checking in."

"Romanov checking in."

"Latimer checking in."

"Swann checking in."

"Pryde checking in."

"Malik checking in."

We wait ten seconds.

"Didn't Agent Harkness and Agent Grayson get assigned to this too?" Agent Katherine Latimer says.

" I think they did…" Agent Raina Swann adds.

"Has anyone seen them?" I say.

" Well they didn't check in…" Clint says looking slightly concerned.

"They were covering that place we saw as a possible entry for a hostile, weren't they?" Agent Jennifer Pryde puts in.

"I think so-" Steve says.

I turn to Clint "We should go check that out. Coming with me?"

"Right behind you." He replies.

"You're letting the two of them go off alone? I thought SHIELD would be more responsible." Tony just HAS to put in his two cents in on every freaking goddamn occasion…

"Either shut up or go die in a hole." Says Agent Kaitlynn Malik.(She doesn't like Tony very much.)

Tony has the decency to shut up for once.

Clint and I sneak out of the party and we go to check the third-floor balcony of the building, that was low down enough to scale, but high up enough that no one would notice. We saw it when we were scanning the building for possible entrance points.

"Harkness! Grayson! Why didn't you two check in!?" Clint yells. His voice echoes off the walls.

No one responds.

"Harkness? Grayson?" I shout into the dark room. I think I see two shapes sitting in the darkness, but I can't be sure. Clint flicks on the light switch, and I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

Harkness and Grayson are there, of course. They are very, very much there.

And also very, very much dead.

**Hee hee. I couldn't resist with the last names of the agents. If you can tell me where I got at least three of the following last names from**

**Harkness**

**Grayson**

**Latimer**

**Swann**

**Malik**

**Pryde**

**Then some online cookies to you!**

**And I will give everyone a list of those who were able to do this once I get some reviews.**

**Hints? Just ask and you shall receive.**

**Just thought it'd be fun to see who else is as nerdy as I am. **

**Lots of love,**

**~ForeverKitty**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: While it would be nice, somehow I doubt Disney's going to give me the Avengers for Christmas…**

Clint grabs my hand and practically drags me out of the balcony room. We both run upstairs to the ballroom and he begins to bark orders into his comnlink.

"Harkness and Grayson are down. We have a hostile. We are on high alert, I repeat, high alert."

"What?" Tony says.

Then the lights go out.

Wow my life is so cliché spy movie.

Everyone's running around trying to figure out what the heck is going on and where these people installed their damn light switches.

Why couldn't my powers have been night vision?

Someone switches the lights back on and suddenly a couple dozen people scream at once.

Because the leader of Rashamia is laying dead on the floor with a knife in his back.

**Back at the helicarrier**

"Komal Jabran had a lot of people going out for him," Fury says as he briefs us. "His plans to abolish crime in Rashamia were not very popular at all. So this could have been any of a lot of people, but we have managed to narrow it down."

Maria Hill steps in. "Analyzing the shots that killed Agents Harkness and Grayson, the bullets were made at Fenris Industries."

"Fenris?" Thor asks. "That is the wolf that will bring about Ragnarok, the end of all days."

"So the apocalypse is going to happen because of a dog? I knew there was a reason I'm a cat person." I whisper to Clint.

"So what?" Tony says. "Lots of people buy guns, and they're not all assassins. Fenris makes a ton of them, they used to be one of Stark Industries' major competitors. "

"They were a custom-made gun." Fury answers. "But used with a special alloy specific to Fenris. "

"Okay…so how exactly do we find this gun?" Steve asks. "Seems a bit like looking for a needle in a haystack if you ask me."

"Which we didn't, Capsicle." Tony says calmly. "Fenris probably has some record of the gun somewhere."

I nod. "But we're gonna have to sift through a ton of who-knows-what to find it."

Clint shrugs. "The gun was probably a prototype. They usually give those to the high-profile assassins."

Fury sighs. "We will take care of finding the files on the gun. You need to actually get us the files."

I smile. "Finally, something that doesn't involve blowing everything up."

**A couple days later**

"Clinton James. Health and Safety. My assistant and I need to do a building inspection."

The security guard looks at Clint's ID and mine-or, well, what SHIELD made our IDs be. Right now I'm Kira Roman. Weird last name, but I've had weirder. I'm wearing contact lenses that film everything I see and transmit it back to the helicarrier. They're kind of uncomfortable, and make blinking feel a little weird. But because I'm a nice person, I'm wearing them.

We get cleared and walk into the elevator. We're heading to the sublevels. Why do all the evil companies have secret floors? Couldn't they just put this stuff in locked rooms like SHIELD does? You don't need access codes for locked rooms. All you really need is the ability to turn into the hardest material on Earth and kick in the door.

I enter in the access code Fury told us to use and the elevator starts moving down. Clint pulls out a gun and when the door opens we both run out. He shoots two people sitting at computers and I knock out two others in diamond form. I put the flashdrive in the computer and it starts copying and downloading all of their files.

I take out anyone else that comes in and tries to stop us and when the stuff finally gets downloaded we both run into the elevator, walk quickly-but-trying-not-to-look-concerned through the lobby and run out into the street where we both jump into our car and Clint drives at what I'm pretty sure is speeding-but we're spies it's what we do anyways.

**Back at SHIELD**

"We have a problem." Fury says in the briefing room as all the Avengers sit down and get ready to go. "As of now, we are dealing with the Winter Soldier."

Tasha and I both sit down in our chairs in shock.

Holy. Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Avengers.**

"The Winter Soldier?" Clint, Tasha and I all look at each other.

"I thought he was just a myth." I whisper, scared. Clint grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it. "So did I babe."

Tasha swallows "But that should be impossible."

Fury shook his head. "If your security clearance was higher, I would have told you already. The Winter Soldier is real."

Oh, we're back to this stupid security clearance thing again.

"Um…." Tony raises his hand. "Would someone mind telling us who the hell the Winter Soldier is so we can all freak out too?"

"The Winter Soldier is a kind of myth among assassins." Tasha says. "He's supposed to be the best. All throughout history, there have been claims of the Winter Soldier, from the Nazis to the Soviets to Al-Qaeda."

I nod. "But there's no specific proof he exists."

"There is." Fury says. "And you're looking at him."

"What?" Bruce says.

Fury turns to us and begins the story.

(**A/N Yay, story time! XD)**

"My team and I were going to interrupt a weapons trade between two groups of terrorists. It was before I was the Director of SHIELD, at this point I was an agent just like you three," he begins, motioning to Clint, Tasha and I. "We didn't know he existed. Nobody did. We thought the same as you, that he was just a myth somebody made up to scare children."("Assassins tell their kids bedtime stories?" Tony asks helpfully. Please note the sarcasm surrounding 'helpfully'. We all glare at him.)

"Stark. Shut the hell up. Back to the POINT, my whole team was slaughtered. Killed. I'm the only one who got out of that hellhole alive. And when I got back, my superiors told me the Winter Soldier had attacked me. "

I bite my lip.

Steve says "So what do we know about him?"

"What it used to be was everything I told you." Fury says. "But thanks to Fenris, we got a lot more now. He was created around the 1940s. They caught him falling off a train in a mountain pass in Switzerland. Actually, their files say that they were going for Cap, but they decided the guy they caught would do. They gave him something like the Super-Soldier formula, but different in some way."

"Wait. He was created in the 1940s?" I ask. "Then why did he kill somebody in 2012? Is it some kind of passed-down-through-generations thing?"

"Another thing about him. " Fury said. "He never seems to age."

"Creepy." Tony says.

I shiver.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"How do we find him?" Clint asks.

"Is that really everything we know about him? Isn't there ANYTHING else? Something?" Steve says, sounding slightly panicked.

"You okay Capsicle?" Tony says.

"Uh…Yeah. I'm fine."

Fury sighs. "We got an image now. We're scanning everything wirelessly accessible."

"Can I see the image?" Steve bursts out.

"I suppose it can't hurt…."Fury says.

**Why is Steve acting so weird? Will they find the Winter Soldier? And why will I not be able to update and stick you with this cliffhanger until Friday?**

**1)-I'm not telling you, I'm sure some of you already know.**

**2)-Of course they will! I didn't put him in the story just so they all could freak out about the Winter Soldier not being some kind of creepy legend.**

**3) I am going on a school Washington DC trip which should be really fun but sadly…I doubt I will have either a computer or the time to update. I'll miss you all and try to update as soon as I get back! **

**4) Yes I realize there is no question that corresponds to this but I am trying to come up with a pairing name for Clint and Kira and this is totally bothering me so would someone please come up with an idea that will likely be better then something I could come up with? **

**5) I might want to do a crossover soon with Kira and Clint and maybe Michael(For those of you who haven't read my Rules story, Michael is Kira's brother) soon. I would like to do a crossover of either Once Upon A Time or Warehouse 13, but if there is any specific fandom you guys would like me to crossover with...drop a review or PM me.**

**Luv ya and miss ya already!**

**~ForeverKitty**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update… And one more thing. A couple people wanted me to make a crossover between Avengers and Warehouse 13. While I would love to do that, my two Warehouse 13 OCs are gay and lesbian, and while I am fine with people being LGBT, some people are not and I just want to know if you would still read the crossover if I put these two characters in. **

We're flying the Quinjet back to the main building of Fenris Industries. We finally land on the balcony and we all get out. We walk in and see the CEO of Fenris sitting at his desk calmly.

"Well. The Avengers. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Who's the Winter Soldier?" Steve blurts out. Well, that's one way of doing it I guess.

The CEO of Fenris has a very creepy smile.

"Turn around."

Several curse words in several different languages run through my head.

The guy standing in the doorway is even creepier.

"Who are you?" Tasha asks, pulling out her gun.

"Don't you already know?" He responds.

"Nope. But that doesn't matter. We're still gonna whoop your-

Tony is the first to get thrown flying across the room. I turn into diamond. Clint pulls out an arrow and I step in front of him. What? I'm invulnerable right now, he's not. It's only logic. Who says the guy always has to protect the girl?

I run at the Winter Soldier, but quickly stop when he pulls out a diamond-tipped drill.

Even more curse words.

Tony shoots at him with a repulsor ray, but he dodges. Oh well, at least him and that stupid power tool is out of my way. And over by Bruce's. Oh, man this will not end well.

Needless to say, Bruce Hulks out and throws the Winter Soldier across the room and into Clint and me. We both fall to the floor and I turn off the diamond as I hit.

"Everyone stop this!" Steve screams as Clint shoves me out of the way and gets ready to fire.

"EVERYBODY STOP! NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

We all stop. Even the creepy Winter Soldier guy.

I turn to Steve "What the heck? We are trying to stop a terrorist here!"

Everyone else nods and gives Steve a "Yeah, what the hey?" look.

Steve just looks at the Winter Soldier in horror and says two words.

"Bucky? Why?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Avengers. **

"Why?" The Winter Soldier-whoops, I mean Bucky-snaps. "You're asking me WHY?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes. You know, why are you killing people, why are you attempting to disrupt peace negotiations that would make a lot of people's lives a lot easier, and why are you working for a creep like him?" I snap, motioning to the CEO guy who is currently hiding behind his desk.

The rich people are always the most terrified. But, onto the more important stuff…

"I'm working for him because that's what keeps me alive. Otherwise they'll kill me again. Do you know what it's like? The pain? They caught me. Otherwise I would have died. Died from falling off a train. Do you think anyone cared? Do you think anyone mourned me? No. All they cared about was Captain goddamn America. Do you think anyone ever mentioned all the times I got punched in the face saving him from getting his ass kicked? No. Do you think-

"Yeah, I get it, inferiority complex and all that." Tony rolls his eyes. "Can we get to the beat-up-the-villain thing already?"

"HULK SMASH COMPLEX GUY!"

Does anyone else wonder how that guy can have a Stephen Hawking style-IQ and several PHDs?

"You're so concerned about you getting punched in the face?" Tasha rolls her eyes. "And to think we were all so scared of you."

I elbow her. "Diamond. Tipped. Drill. Get. That. Freaking. Power. Tool. Away. From. Me."

Clint, Steve and Tony are trying to keep him talking for a while, at least until Fury and SHIELD reinforcements get here.

"How are you still alive?" Clint asks. "I mean, most people from the 1940s aren't really in fighting shape in 2012."

"Can I get your anti-aging cream?" Tony puts in.

"They froze me in between missions. " His eyes narrow. "Feeling your heart beat stop-feeling your brain drift into nothing-none of you know what that's like. And you stand here and think you're better than me, when you don't know what pain feels like. I have survived things that would make any one of you beg for mercy."

I roll my eyes. "Don't bet on it, Iceman."

"IT'S THE WINTER SOLDIER!"

Tony grins. "Okay, whatever you say, Iceman. "

"HULK SMASH ICEMAN!"

Steve turns to him "The being frozen thing? I know what that feels like."

Tasha comes over from his computer. "I have finished downloading the files. This is enough to put him away for a long time. Or kill him. Whichever you prefer."

I sigh. "Anything interesting? Cause Iceman's sob story over here is kinda chick-flicky if I say so myself."

"DO NOT CALL ME ICEMAN!"

"Well, the Winter Soldier, Bucky, Iceman, or whatever it is we are calling him now, is being mind-controlled."

Oh, aren't they always being mind-controlled? If I had a dollar for every time someone was being mind-controlled….

Oh yeah. I'd have around $3.

**Ouch. Poor Steve. It's never very good when your best friend dies….then comes back to life as a creepy assassin guy. I just hate it when that happens, don't you? XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

"Okay…" I say. "So how do we get him off of being mind-controlled?"

"There seems to be two parts to the machine." Tasha says. "One is this." She pulls out a kind of remote-control-looking device from a drawer in the desk, throws, it in the floor, and smashes it. "And the other is his earpiece."

"Great." I roll my eyes. "How are we going to get that off of him?"

"HULK SMASH COMPLEX ICEMAN!"

And off he goes, flying through the wall. Clint runs through the Bucky-shaped hole and grabs the earpiece off of him before he can get up. He crushes it in his hand and walks over to us.

"Like that."

"Wha….happened?" He walks out of the wall, and everybody other than Steve gets ready just in case he tries to kill us again. "Steve? Where am I? Who are these people? Oh no."

And there goes the 'I just remembered that I am an assassin who was trying to kill these people five seconds ago' part.

"Hey, take it easy Bucky." Steve walks towards him and holds him up, cause seriously the guy looks like he's gonna collapse any minute now. Hulk apparently does not like complex things.

He turns to us. "I-I'm sorry."

We all shrug, nod, go through the general motions of 'yeah, whatever, it's okay' and then comes the killer.

Our comnlinks go off.

And it's Fury.

"Avengers, I'm almost there. Do you have the Winter Soldier?"

Everybody pauses for a moment.

Then Steve steps in.

"No, Director Fury, we don't. He escaped. "

Bucky(It's so weird calling him that now, I'm still used to 'The Winter Soldier') just blinks at us. I don't think he gets exactly what's going on.

I sigh. "Escaped. Gone. MIA. We don't know where he is. Absolutely no clue. He could be _anywhere on the planet right now and we wouldn't know."_

Then he gets it. And proceeds to run out of the room almost as fast as possible. See? Even assassins are afraid of Fury.

"I know what escaped means, Adrian."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, get back to base. You're gonna have another mission soon." He cuts out.

We all breathe deep sighs of relief, grab the CEO who was cowering in a corner, and head back to the jet.

**And…the end of this plot line. But not the story! Marvel has a ton of villains…So many that's is almost freaking impossible to choose. This is such a fun series to write, I would love to do some more, so please let me know which villain they should fight next!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, yes, this is an update and also possibly my longest ever author's note, but I want to start another fanfic and I'm looking to you guys(The best readers in the world) to help me choose the fandom and stuff like that….So, my idea for the fanfic...I've narrowed it down to these fandoms:**

**Lord of the Rings**

**Soul Eater**

**Psych**

**NCIS**

**Supernatural**

**Yeah, very weird, I know, I have varied interests. And I'm crazy. Mostly crazy. I wanted it to be a submit-your-own-OC type of thing and it might even be one of those stories where some fangirls get thrown into this story. So, let me know which one you want and/or would be most likely to read and submit an OC for that story-fangirls or no. Just PM me and I shall send you the character profile thingy. Now, on to the actual update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

"Turn LEFT! NO, THOR, NOT RIGHT, LEFT!"

Tasha and I just made a terrible mistake.

We allowed Thor to pilot the Quinjet.

In our defense, we figured that SOMEONE other then her, me, and Clint should know how to pilot the thing, and Tony's at a meeting, the last experience Steve had with a jet ended in said jet getting crashed into the Arctic Circle and being frozen in ice for seventy years, and Bruce…No. Just no. And also, Fury told us to and if you've ever seen him mad…

"Out of the pilot seat. I'm flying." Tasha takes over and we return to our regularly scheduled programming of two SHIELD agents and one God chasing down AIM agents because we seem to have interrupted their illegal weapons deal.

"DOES NOT THIS FLYING SHIP HAVE WEAPONRY? COULD WE NOT SMITE THESE VILLAINS NOW?"

I sigh. "Nooooo, because they are currently headed back to their secret base, and we're following them, so they can lead us there and we can beat up even more of these weirdos."

"AH."

It seems like it's going to be a very long flight, so I take out my phone and text Clint.

_Kira: How are you doing?_

_Clint: If this is what it takes to be rich, count me out._

_Kira: O you're at Tony's meeting 2?_

_Clint: Ye this is incredibly boring_

_Kira: Well I almost got killed in a jet crash if it makes u feel any better._

_Clint: Yeah Fury's new 'people other than you three need to know how to pilot the jet' rule sucks._

_Clint: Oh good now it's getting interesting._

_Kira: What's happening?_

_Clint: Tony's fighting with some guy about how Tony's now the majority shareholder in his company. This guy says that Tony's apparently taking everything he has. _

_Kira: Oh lovely now someone else will hate Tony as much as Tasha does. _

_Kira: at the AIM base now see you later xoxo_

_Clint: Bye Kir._

"YOU BROUGHT THE AVENGERS HERE!?" a voice screams.

We all burst out of the ship and get ready to fight.

**Not my best chapter ever, but at least it's an update and begins the new story cycle…Thanks again to Cara Tala! I'm also going to base a few things on episodes from the cartoon Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. So, Happy New Year to everybody and Happy We Survived the Apparent Apocalypse Day! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

**And thanks for the votes I got guys. So far, it is looking like my next fanfic will be NCIS, I was thinking DiNozzo/OC. If I get any more votes, it is of course a majority rule, but so far it looks good for NCIS. **

**Anyways…onto the story!**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I scream at the top of my lungs as we burst out into the AIM base and see what's waiting for us.

"Ah, the Avengers. We've been expecting you."

"TIS A FROST GIANT'S HEAD ON AN INFANT'S BODY!" Thor yells.

While, having never seen a Frost Giant before, I cannot compare, it is a giant head.

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I scream again.

"I am MODOK!"

I roll my eyes. "Okay….SOMEONE's parents obviously hated them." I shrug. "Must have been cause you obviously would have been an incredibly ugly kid."

"IT IS AN ACRONYM! It stands for Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing."

I turn to Tasha. "Yep, his parents definitely hated him."

"I SHALL SMITE THIS VILLAIN!" Thor screams and throws the hammer right into the Mental Organism Whatever Insert the Rest of that Crap Here Something Something Something goes flying into the next wall.

I elbow one AIM guy in the face in diamond form, kick the other one in the knee, and slam one of them into the wall.

The weird giant head-mental organism whatever- Oh yeah, MODOK… is shooting some kind of laser thing from his head at us. It nearly hits Thor, but he blocks it with his hammer and slams it into the thing's giant head.

"ACTIVATE EMERGENCY PROTOCOL!" Mental Organism Designation Whatever yells.

And the entire room starts shaking and-wait a minute, are we lifting off the ground?

"This entire room is some kind of ship!" Tasha screams as I(Along with at least seven other AIM agents, two laser guns, and what is probably some really expensive pieces of computer equipment.) go sliding down towards the other half of the wall.

"GET TO THE SHIP!" I scream. "THOR, STOP KILLING AIM PEOPLE AND GET TO THE JET!"

Tasha flips over some agent, leaps over another, shoots two more, gets to the jet and fires it up.

I punch one agent, throw another one into two agents running towards me, kick one in the head, and manage to get on the jet while throwing another agent off of me.

Thor takes the most straightforward approach out of all three of us and just flies into the jet.

As the AIM base/ship takes off, we blast a hole in the wall and fly out.

I really, really hate Advanced Idea Mechanics.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so the NCIS fic is up, it's called What I Feel. It's a series of oneshots between DiNozzo and my OC Emily Winters, and will be based mostly on prompts, so please feel free to give me some. Hope you guys like the fic and-oh, wait, there's another one, from Lord of the Rings, called Rejecting Reality. It's a Legolas/OC one, so please check these out and I hope they're good fics!**

"So, Fury says that we shouldn't be that concerned, we interrupted the weapons deal, and we apparently blew enough shit up that AIM should be damaged for a while. " I finish telling the story to Clint. We're both just going for a walk together, as it's Thursday, or as I prefer to put it "Tony Gets Drunk Because Its Not Friday Yet and There Aren't Any Parties For Him To Go Too Day."

Obviously, everyone has tried their personal best to be far away from wherever the f he is at this time.

He nods. "What do you think that MODOK thing was? A mutant or something?"

"God, I hope not. It makes me feel so terrible about my species. Almost as terrible as when we met that Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. That Blob guy was just…ugh."

He laughs. "And you kept calling them the Sisterhood to piss them off."

"And I was so happy I turn into diamond and not some kind of metal, because Magneto was looking at me like he was going to rip me apart."

For a little while, we're both remembering me telling Blob to go on Jenny Craig, and Magneto really wishing that bullets affected me, and Tasha telling me that she was pretty sure Magneto knew some assassins, and me telling her that you only live once, and a few more assassins after me wouldn't make much of a difference.

Until we hear the steps behind us.

Okay, so MAYBE we shouldn't have been walking in this neighborhood at night, but we both figured that the two of us could take any idiot muggers who would even try to rob us.

And I'm pretty sure that most muggers have noticed that Clint's carrying a bow, arrows, and a complete quiver. And the fact that as I walk, I'm switching my left arm off between diamond and regular form.

Apparently, someone's drunk, high, or just plain stupid.

Hmm, maybe it's Tony. That would make sense.

Clint turns around for two seconds.

"Kira, run."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I think it has been pretty well established that I don't own the Avengers.**

"What the?" I turn around.

Nope, not a mugger.

It's this really weird guy with some kind of helmet(Why does everyone have these really weird helmets? Magneto, whoever this is, etc.) and-holy mother fucking son of a bitch, is that a scythe attached to his hand?

It's not the scythe instead of a hand thing that worries me, it's the fact that he's actually swinging it AT me.

Hmm, probably want to move.

I duck, sweep out my leg and send him to the ground, but the bastard does that kind of flip up from the ground thing that Tasha does and swipes the scythe at me again. I jump backwards just as Clint sends an explosive arrow at him, knocking him back into a wall.

"Sorry to ruin the moment." He says with this creepy smile.

"Don't worry about it. You idiots have been ruining my moments since 2008." I snap back.

"Kira, down!"

I drop to the floor as Clint sends another arrow at him, this time a net one. Scythe Guy slashes through the net and this time, actually gets me. There's this weird kind of blast from the scythe that sends me flying back into the wall.

Note to self: Never again think you can take someone out of diamond form. You can't.

"You, Miss Adrian, have ticked off some very powerful people."

"Which one?" I laugh as I get up and wipe the blood from my face. This is weird, I've almost never gotten injured in a fight before.

_Which may have something to do with the, oh I don't know INVULNERABILITY?!_

_Yeah, yeah, I get it, don't rush into situations anymore, what-fricking-ever._

"Doesn't matter. You're still going to die."

I turn back into diamond and swing my fist out, hitting him in the face. Now he's bleeding.

"Good hit. I was wondering about the superpowers."

_Annnnnd it gives them a way to insult you. You are not supposed to give it to them like that! Idiot! _

_Shut it while I work on not dying here! _

He's raising the scythe to hit me again, I'm rising my arm to block it, when he suddenly falls to the ground with an electric arrow in his back.

Ladies and Gentlemen, why not to fight two-against-one.


End file.
